Cloud
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: NejiHina Don't read, if you don't like. Hinata always claimed that she knew a cloud, but no one seemed to believe her. One Shot.


NejiHina One Shot For The NejiHina Guild Competition

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-- Masashi Kishimoto.

"Hinata's Cloud"

Hinata claimed to know a cloud. And that a cloud knew her, and payed attention to her.

It sounded weird, and sounded fake and untrue as well, but Hinata knew it was true.

Of the few people whom Hinata told of this though, no one seemed to understand or believe her. 'How can you know an actual cloud? How can a cloud actually know about you and interact with you?' Was what everyone thought. Hinata always just shook her head and walked away. It was true!

This cloud clearly knew of her existence, and payed attention to Hinata's life. This cloud definitely knew Hinata.

When they first met, the cloud protected her from getting too much sun. This cloud protected her from all of the bright, painful lights in Hinata's life. Like her father; Everytime Hinata's father started getting angry with her, this cloud would always pop up and think of some way to get Hinata away from her father. Like the elders in the main branch; the cloud always stood up for Hinata when they started criticizing her. Like other children who always picked on Hinata; this cloud always fought for her, beating the kids bloody. This cloud always protected Hinata from the harsh rays of light that wanted to hurt her back then.

Like someone who knew and cared for you, and payed some attention to you would.

After the death of his father, this cloud still remained as a cloud in Hinata's life. Just in a different manner.

This cloud showed he knew Hinata by blocking out any sun from Hinata, and pouring cold rain onto her. By getting angry with her everytime they met; this cloud always found a reason to speak harshly, sometimes even yell, at Hinata. By criticizing her; the cloud always found something wrong with Hinata, and made sure she knew about her flaws-- Not so she could change, since in this clouds mind she could not, but so she knew just how flawed and imperfect she was. By picking on her; there were times when it was Hinata beaten bloody by this cloud, back when his father first died. This cloud always brought down cold, painful hail onto Hinata's back, between the time his father died and the Chuunin exams.

Just like an enemy or someone who hates you would do.

This cloud was Hinata's friend because he acted calm, kind, and understanding towards Hinata, and was the only thing to do so in her chaotic life after the exams. By always remaining kind with Hinata; this cloud treated her with great niceness and respect, helped her out all of the time, and never raising his voice at her. By supporting Hinata; the clouds support was unwavering, as he helped her onto her feet everytime she fell, assisting her with training, and giving small, kind, pointers to improve her fighting skills. By being a friend to Hinata; the cloud spent time with Hinata, listened to what she had to say, trusted her with his life, remained loyal to her through thick and thin, helping with her training, and even smiling at her occassionally. The cloud always gave Hinata a happy, and calm feeling when she was near him.

Just like a good friend.

Eventually, after a while, Hinata realized something; this cloud wasn't just "a" cloud-

This cloud was her Cloud.

Hinata was rarely selfish, and always shared what was hers with other people. But her cloud was the only thing she would never let other people have. Because her cloud was only hers. Her cloud was only always a cloud to her; to no one else did he act as one. Besides, he couldn't act like a cloud to anyone else if they never believed he was one in the first place, right?

So Hinata stopped trying to convince others of this, because she no longer wanted others to know. That way, Hinata wouldn't have to share. That way, this cloud would always be hers; Hinata's, and only Hinata's, cloud.

Her cloud to be friends with, to be protected by, to be hated by, to be loved by. Her cloud to love.

This cloud was only for Hinata; because Hinata didn't want him to be anyone elses. Only hers.

Hinata was selfish for once, keeping her cloud as hers, not sharing the greatness of her cloud with others. Not allowing her cloud to be a cloud to anyone else.

Of course, her cloud wasn't exactly complaining.

Neji seemed pretty happy being hers.

THE END

Thanks for reading this. I hope you all liked it. This is my entry for the NejiHina contest! Hopefully I get a vote or two, but I'm sure there's gonna be better stories to vote on. I'm afraid I'm unaccustomed to this pairing, as I always write SasuHina, so I forgive you if it doesn't have a NejiHina feel to it. Whether you vote for it or not, though, do tell me what you thought, okay? I'd appreciate such.

For those on This is for a guild on gaia, so ignore the voting thing. I'm just posting this here to allow others to read it. And sorry to my SasuHina fanfic fans out there-- I'm still writing SasuHina (Of course) as it is my favorite pairing, and I'd never give it up. I just love this pairing as well.

Anyhoo, I look forward to reading my competition!!

And do review!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


End file.
